Disability evaluation
Disability evaluation is the assessment of people with disability to establish the extent of their limitations, usually in relationship to capacity to work, and to evaluate their appropriateness for employee benefits, insurance, social security payments or particular government programs See also *Malingering References *Pain and disability: Clinical, behavioral, and public policy perspectives. (1987). Washington, DC: National Academy Press. *Alexandrova, M. (1993). Problems of the disability in alcoholism: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 5(3-4) Jul-Dec 1993, 307-310. *Allen, M. G., Hibler, N. S., & Presant, N. L. (2000). Psychiatric evaluations: By the Federal Occupational Health procedures: The Forensic Examiner Vol 9(11-12) Nov-Dec 2000, 13-18. *Andersson, G. B. J. (1998). Disability evaluation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Andresen, E. M., Prince-Caldwell, A., Akinci, F., Brownson, C. A., Hagglund, K., Jackson-Thompson, J., et al. (1999). The Missouri Disability Epidemiology and Health Project: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 16(3 Suppl) Apr 1999, 63-71. *Anfang, S. A., & Wall, B. W. (2006). Psychiatric Fitness-for-Duty Evaluations: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 29(3) Sep 2006, 675-693. *Arbisi, P. A. (2006). Use of the MMPI-2 in Personal Injury and Disability Evaluations. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Aronoff, G. M., Harden, N., Stanton-Hicks, M., Dorto, A. J., Ensalada, L. H., Klimek, E. H., et al. (2002). American Academy of Disability Evaluating Physicians (AADEP) position paper: Complex regional pain syndrome I (RSD): Impairment and disability issues: Pain Medicine Vol 3(3) Sep 2002, 274-288. *Aylward, M., & Locascio, J. J. (1995). Problems in the assessment of psychosomatic conditions in social security benefits and related commercial schemes: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 39(6) Aug 1995, 755-765. *Backer, T. E. (1986). Disability management: Implications for clinical practice and consultation in the workplace: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 38-42. *Barnes, D., & Benjamin, S. (1987). The Self Care Assessment Schedule (SCAS): I. The purpose and construction of a new assessment of self care behaviours: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(2) 1987, 191-202. *Battie, M. C., & May, L. (2001). Physical and occupational therapy assessment approaches. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Beaudway, D. L. (1986). 3M: A disability management approach: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 20-22. *Benjamin, S., & Barnes, D. (1987). The Self Care Assessment Schedule (SCAS): II. Reliability and validity: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(2) 1987, 203-214. *Bennett, T. L., & Raymond, M. J. (2003). Utilizing neuropsychological assessment in disability determination and rehabilitation planning. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Bernell, S. L. (2003). Theoretical and Applied Issues in Defining Disability in Labor Market Research: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 14(1) Sum 2003, 36-45. *Beurskens, A. J. H. M., de Vet, H. C. W., & Koke, A. J. A. (1996). Responsiveness of functional status in low back pain: A comparison of different instruments: Pain Vol 65(1) Apr 1996, 71-76. *Bilder, S., & Mechanic, D. (2003). Navigating the Disability Process: Persons with Mental Disorders Applying for and Receiving Disability Benefits: Milbank Quarterly Vol 81(1) 2003, 75-106. *Bluestone, H. (2003). Review of The Dynamics of Disability: Measuring and Monitoring Disability for Social Security Programs: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(5) May 2003, 1022-1023. *Bolton, B., Bellini, J., & Neath, J. (1996). Influence of applicants' personal history on counselors' ratings of functional limitations: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 39(4) Jun 1996, 265-275. *Bombardier, C. H., & Buchwald, D. (1996). Chronic fatigue, chronic fatigue syndrome, and fibromyalgia: Disability and health-care use: Medical Care Vol 34(9) Sep 1996, 924-930. *Bose, J. L., Lam, C. S., Geist, G. O., & Chan, F. (1991). Occupational information in social security disability cases: A follow-up: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 34(3) Mar 1991, 274-282. *Bradley, L. A., & McKendree-Smith, N. L. (2001). Assessment of psychological status using interviews and self-report instruments. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Brodsky, C. M. (1989). The forensic psychiatrist's role in evaluating physical disability in the workers' compensation system. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Brooks, D. N. (1987). Measuring neuropsychological and functional recovery. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Brown, C. W., & Seklemian, P. (1993). The individualized functional assessment process for young children with disabilities: Lessons from the Zebley decision: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 17(3) Sum 1993, 239-252. *Catalano, R., & Kennedy, J. (1998). The effect of unemployment on disability caseloads in California: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 8(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 137-144. *Clifton, D. W., Jr. (2006). The functional IME: A linkage of expertise across the disability continuum: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(3) 2006, 281-285. *Craig, R. J., & Olson, R. E. (1988). Relationships between Wechsler Scales and Quick Test IQs among disability applicants: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 19(1) Feb 1988, 26-30. *Crook, P. L. (1989). Workers' compensation. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Damnjanovic, M. (1987). Disability of psychotic patients: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 19(1-2) 1987, 139-147. *Danforth, S. (2001). A pragmatic evaluation of three models of disability in special education: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 13(4) Dec 2001, 343-359. *de Leon, C. F. M., Barnes, L. L., Bienias, J. L., Skarupski, K. A., & Evans, D. A. (2005). Racial Disparities in Disability: Recent Evidence From Self-Reported and Performance-Based Disability Measures in a Population-Based Study of Older Adults: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 60B(5) Sep 2005, S263-S271. *Diligent, M.-B., Nabet, J., & Senninger, J.-L. (1987). Psychological and social aspects of recognition of invalidity according to French law: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(7) May 1987, 1041-1044. *Dixon, A. N., & Gatchel, R. J. (1999). Gender and parental status as predictors of chronic low back pain disability: A prospective study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 9(3) Sep 1999, 195-200. *Dolva, A.-S., Lilja, M., & Hemmingsson, H. (2007). Functional performance characteristics associated with postponing elementary school entry among children with Down syndrome: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 61(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 414-420. *Donkervoort, M., Roebroeck, M., Wiegerink, D., van der Heijden-Maessen, H., & Stam, H. (2007). Determinants of functioning of adolescents and young adults with cerebral palsy: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(6) Mar 2007, 453-463. *Dowler, D. L., Walls, R. T., & Majumder, R. K. (1991). Decision support system for disability assessment and intervention: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 35(2) Dec 1991, 91-96. *Drukteinis, A. M. (2003). Disability determination in PTSD litigation. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Drukteinis, A. M. (2004). Disability. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Dunne, T. P., Lynggaard, H., Finnigan, M. D., & Henderson, F. (1995). Individual programme plans: Evaluation and development in a hospital setting: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 41(81, Pt 2) Jul 1995, 105-113. *Dusserre-Telmon, M., Maitre, A., Boucharlat, J., & Schnebelen. (1989). Psychiatric disorders and professional disability: An epidemiological investigation in the Rhone-Alps region: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(9) Sep 1989, 1373-1376. *Ebert, D. A., & Heckerling, P. S. (1998). Communication disabilities among medical impatients: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 339(4) Jul 1998, 272-273. *Enelow, A. J. (1991). Psychiatric disorders and work function: Psychiatric Annals Vol 21(1) Jan 1991, 27-35. *Enthoven, P., Skargren, E., Carstensen, J., & Oberg, B. (2006). Predictive factors for 1-year and 5-year outcome for disability in a working population of patients with low back pain treated in primary care: Pain Vol 122(1-2) May 2006, 137-144. *Fernando, L., Kohen, D., & Mathew, G. (1995). Disability assessment of a large hospital population with a mental handicap: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 41(81, Pt 2) Jul 1995, 97-104. *Finkle, A. L. (1995). Reasonable accommodation obligation: Some practical tips: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 10(3) 1995, 1-20. *Foerster, K. (1987). Evaluation of neurotic patients in relation to social security laws: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 32(1) Jan 1987, 1-11. *Fox, D. D., & Lees-Haley, P. R. (2001). MMPI-2 scores do not correlate with employment status: Journal of Forensic Neuropsychology Vol 2(2) 2001, 53-56. *Fragala, M. R., & McCaughey, B. G. (1991). Suicide following medical/physical evaluation boards: A complication unique to military psychiatry: Military Medicine Vol 156(4) Apr 1991, 206-209. *Fraser, R. T., McMahon, B., & Danczyk-Hawley, C. (2003). Progression of disability benefits: A perspective on multiple sclerosis: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) 2003, 173-179. *Frederick, R. I., Carter, M., & Powel, J. (1995). Adapting symptom validity testing to evaluate suspicious complaints of amnesia in medicolegal evaluations: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 23(2) 1995, 231-237. *Galvin, D. E., Tate, D. G., & Schwartz, G. E. (1986). Disability management research: Current status, needs and implications for study: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 43-48. *Gamboa, A. M. (1987). Introducing VALE: A microcomputer program designed to assess earning capacity: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 30(4) Jun 1987, 278-281. *Gannotti, M. E., & Handwerker, W. P. (2002). Puerto Rican understandings of child disability: Methods for the cultural validation of standardized measures of child health: Social Science & Medicine Vol 55(12) Dec 2002, 2093-2105. *Gatchel, R. J., Mayer, T. G., & Theodore, B. R. (2006). The Pain Disability Questionnaire: Relationship to One-Year Functional and Psychosocial Rehabilitation Outcomes: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) Mar 2006, 75-94. *Gaudino, E. A., Matheson, L. N., & Mael, F. A. (2001). Development of the Functional Assessment Taxonomy: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(3) Sep 2001, 155-175. *Geisser, M. E., Robinson, M. E., Miller, Q. L., & Bade, S. M. (2003). Psychosocial Factors and Functional Capacity Evaluation Among Persons With Chronic Pain: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(4) Dec 2003, 259-276. *Gervais, R. O., Green, P., Allen Iii, L. M., & Iverson, G. L. (2001). Effects of coaching on symptom validity testing in chronic pain patients presenting for disability assessments: Journal of Forensic Neuropsychology Vol 2(2) 2001, 1-19. *Gold, P. B., & Frueh, C. B. (1999). Compensation-seeking and extreme exaggeration of psychopathology among combat veterans evaluated for posttraumatic stress disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(11) Nov 1999, 680-684. *Grabois, E. (2001). Guide to getting reproductive health care services for women with disabilities under the Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990: Sexuality and Disability Vol 19(3) Fal 2001, 191-208. *Graham, R. C., & Hughes, R. A. C. (2006). Clinimetric properties of a walking scale in peripheral neuropathy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 977-979. *Graham, R. C., & Hughes, R. A. C. (2006). A modified peripheral neuropathy scale: The Overall Neuropathy Limitations Scale: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 973-976. *Granger, C. V., Hens, M. M., & Brownscheidle, C. M. (1993). Disability and rehabilitation. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Guilmette, T. J., Whelihan, W. M., Hart, K. J., Sparadeo, F. R., & Buongiorno, G. (1996). Order effects in the administration of a forced-choice procedure for detection of malingering in disability claimants' evaluations: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(3, Pt 1) Dec 1996, 1007-1016. *Habeck, R. V., & Ellien, V. (1986). Implications of worksite practice for rehabilitation counselor education and training: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 49-54. *Hadjistavropoulos, T., & Bieling, P. (2001). File review consultation in the adjudication of mental health and chronic pain disability claims: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 53(1) Win 2001, 52-63. *Hanrahan, P., Luchins, D. J., Cloninger, L., & Swartz, J. (2004). Medicaid Eligibility of Former Supplemental Security Income Recipients With Drug Abuse or Alcoholism Disability: American Journal of Public Health Vol 94(1) Jan 2004, 46-47. *Harper, A. C., Harper, D. A., Lambert, L. J., de Klerk, N. H., & et al. (1995). Development and validation of the Curtin Back Screening Questionnaire (CBSQ): A discriminative disability measure: Pain Vol 60(1) Jan 1995, 73-81. *Hojsted, J., Alban, A., Hagild, K., & Eriksen, J. (1999). Utilisation of health care system by chronic pain patients who applied for disability pensions: Pain Vol 82(3) Sep 1999, 275-282. *Hommel, K. A., Wagner, J. L., Chaney, J. M., & Mullins, L. L. (2001). Prospective contributions of attributional style and arthritis helplessness to disability in rheumatoid arthritis: International Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 8(3) Sep 2001, 208-219. *Innes, E., & Straker, L. (2003). Attributes of excellence in work-related assessments: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2003, 63-76. *Ito, H., Tachimori, H., Miyamoto, Y., & Morimura, Y. (2001). Are the care levels of people with dementia correctly assessed for eligibility of the Japanese long-term care insurance? : International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(11) Nov 2001, 1078-1084. *Jenkins, R. (1998). Linking epidemiology and disability measurement with mental health service policy and planning: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 7(2) May-Aug 1998, 120-126. *Jenkinson, J. C. (1996). Identifying intellectual disability: Some problems in the measurement of intelligence and adaptive behaviour: Australian Psychologist Vol 31(2) Jul 1996, 97-102. *Jette, A. M., Haley, S. M., Coster, W. J., Kooyoomjian, J. T., Levenson, S., Heeren, T., et al. (2002). Late Life Function and Disability Instrument: I. Development and evaluation of the disability component: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 57A(4) Apr 2002, M209-M216. *Jones, M. L. (2004). Social competence of adults referred for ADHD or learning disability evaluations: A Rorschach study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kabela, M. (1986). Psychiatric expertise in disability insurance cases: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 28(2) 1986, 113-122. *Kabela, M. (1987). Psychiatric investigation and assessment of work disability: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 29(3) 1987, 162-180. *Kajiwara, T. (2003). ICF and Disability Benefits Evaluation: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(11) Nov 2003, 1185-1193. *Keats, J. A. (1996). Assessment of intelligence: Some comments on Jenkinson (1996): Australian Psychologist Vol 31(3) Nov 1996, 217-218. *Kennedy, C., Simmens, S. J., Pincus, H. A., Goldman, H. H., & et al. (1990). The Social Security disability evaluation study: New Directions for Mental Health Services No 45 Spr 1990, 29-36. *Khan, F., & Pallant, J. F. (2007). Use of the International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health (ICF) to identify preliminary comprehensive and brief core sets for multiple sclerosis: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 205-213. *Killoughery, M. (1999). Disability and incapacity benefits: The role that doctors play: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(5) May 1999, 260-263. *Kivioja, A., & Franklin, R. D. (2003). Recovery of function. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kodimer, C. (1988). Neuropsychological assessment and Social Security disability: Writing meaningful reports and documentation: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 3(1) Mar 1988, 77-85. *Kruse, D., & Schur, L. (2003). Employment of people with disabilities following the ADA: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 42(1) Jan 2003, 31-64. *Lacoursiere, R. B. (2005). National Catastrophes and Striving for Objectivity: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 33(4) Dec 2005, 437-439. *Lanyon, R. I., Almer, E. R., & Maxwell, B. M. (2002). Validation and norms for sentence completion: Task scales to assess misrepresentation during disability assessment: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 20(4) 2002, 39-52. *Lasky, H. (1991). Psychiatric disability evaluation of the injured worker: Legal overview: Psychiatric Annals Vol 21(1) Jan 1991, 16-22. *Leavitt, F. (1991). Predicting disability time using formal low back pain measurement: The Low Back Pain Simulation Scale: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(4-5) 1991, 599-607. *Lechner, D. E. (1998). Functional capacity evaluation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Leckart, B. (1994). A revised dissimulation scale applicable to the MMPI-2: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 12(3) 1994, 5-15. *Lees-Haley, P. R. (1986). The psychological report in workers' compensation claims: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 4(4) 1986, 15-17. *Lerner, J. (1963). The role of the psychologist in the disability evaluation of emotional and intellectual impairments under the social security act: American Psychologist Vol 18(5) May 1963, 252-256. *Lerner, J. (1966). Disability evaluation in psychiatric illness and the concept of hysteria: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 11(4) 1966, 350-355. *Linder, J., Poston, W. S. C., II, Haddock, C. K., Foreyt, J. P., & Ericsson, M. (2000). Does personality or psychopathology predict disability in chronic pain patients? : Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(6) Apr 2000, 281-287. *Lloyd, K. (1997). Insurance issues: Beyond the small print: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1997, 103-105. *Lofvander, M., Engstrom, A., Theander, H., & Furhoff, A.-K. (1997). Rehabilitation of young immigrants in primary care: Scandinavian Journal of Primary Health Care Vol 15(3) Sep 1997, 123-128. *MacDonald-Wilson, K., Rogers, E. S., & Anthony, W. A. (2001). Unique issues in assessing work function among individuals with psychiatric disabilities: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(3) Sep 2001, 217-232. *MacLeod, F. K., LaChapelle, D. L., Hadjistavropoulos, T., & Pfeifer, J. E. (2001). The effect of disability claimants' coping styles on judgments of pain, disability, and compensation: A vignette study: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 46(4) Nov 2001, 417-435. *Manu, P. (1997). Chronic fatigue syndrome and disability: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 3(4) 1997, 9-17. *Manu, P. (1997). Long-term disability for chronic fatigue syndrome: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 3(4) 1997, 19-30. *Marsh, R. C. (1989). Workers' compensation cases in California: New regulations for rating of permanent psychiatric disability: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 7(2) 1989, 59-68. *Martin, E. D., Jr., Curtis, R. S., & Shipp, A. E. (2007). Assessment of disability: Considerations for the rehabilitation counselor. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Matheson, L. N., Gaudino, E. A., Mael, F., & Hesse, B. W. (2000). Improving the validity of the impairment evaluation process: A proposed theoretical framework: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 10(4) Dec 2000, 311-320. *Matheson, L. N., Kaskutas, V., McCowan, S., Shaw, H., & Webb, C. (2001). Development of a database of Functional Assessment Measures related to work disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(3) Sep 2001, 177-199. *Mayers, K. S. (1995). Faking it: Non-English speaking applicants for social security disability who falsify claims: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 13(4) 1995, 31-46. *McCall, G. W. (1989). Legal aspects of pain and Social Security disability. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Meershoek, A., Krumeich, A., & Vos, R. (2007). Judging without criteria? Sickness certification in Dutch disability schemes: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 29(4) May 2007, 497-514. *Merkies, I. S. J., & Schmitz, P. I. M. (2006). Getting closer to patients: The INCAT Overall Disability Sum Score relates better to patients' own clinical judgement in immune-mediated polyneuropathies: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(8) Aug 2006, 970-972. *Metts, R. L. (2001). The fatal flaw in the disability adjusted life year: Disability & Society Vol 16(3) 2001, 449-452. *Metts, R. L. (2002). "The fatal flaw in the disability adjusted life year." Erratum: Disability & Society Vol 17(1) Jan 2002, 109. *Micieli, G., Frediani, F., Cavallini, A., Rossi, F., & et al. (1995). Quantification of headache disability: A diagnostic-based approach: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 35(3) Mar 1995, 131-137. *Millis, S. R. (1994). Assessment of motivation and memory with the recognition memory test after financially compensable mild head injury: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 50(4) Jul 1994, 601-605. *Mills, L. G. (1997). Benefitting from violence: A preliminary analysis of the presence of abuse in the lives of the new SSI disability recipients: Sexuality and Disability Vol 15(2) Sum 1997, 99-108. *Mischoulon, D. (1999). An approach to the patient seeking psychiatric disability benefits: Academic Psychiatry Vol 23(3) Fal 1999, 128-136. *Mischoulon, D. (2002). Potential pitfalls to the therapeutic relationship arising from disability claims: Psychiatric Annals Vol 32(5) May 2002, 299-302. *Mitra, S. (2006). The Capability Approach and Disability: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 16(4) Spr 2006, 236-247. *Monday, J. (1989). Complaints and disability certificates: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(3) Mar 1989, 336-338. *Monday, J., Therrien, S., Duguay, M., & Lapierre, G. (1988). The doctor and certificates of disability: Attitudes and predicted behaviors: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 33(7) Oct 1988, 599-605. *Mooney, V., & Leggett, S. (1997). Objective functional assessment in disability case resolution: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(4) Dec 1997, 217-224. *Morganstin, B., Baich-Moray, S., & Zipkin, A. (1992). Assessment of long-term care needs and the provision of services to the elderly in Israel: The impact of long-term care insurance: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 11(2) May 1992, 16-26. *Mossman, D. (1996). Veterans Affairs disability compensation: A case study in countertherapeutic jurisprudence: Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law Vol 24(1) 1996, 27-44. *Munrowd, D. C., & Beecher, P. J. (1986). Rehabilitation in an industrial setting: The General Motors B-O-C Group Lansing: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 23-27. *Myers, M. A. (1997). An analysis of Supplemental Security Income (SSI) childhood disability benefits: Demographic, psychological, and educational variables that impact policy and expenditures. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Neath, J., Bellini, J., & Bolton, B. (1997). Dimensions of the Functional Assessment Inventory for five disability groups: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 42(3) Fal 1997, 183-207. *Nieminen, K. (1986). The borderline syndrome in Finnish disability material: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 17 1986, 153-160. *No authorship, i. (1987). Medicaid claims denied: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 49-50. *No authorship, i. (1987). Mental disability from physical injury: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 35-36. *No authorship, i. (1987). Two disability benefit decisions: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 129. *No authorship, i. (1987). Two policemen lose section 504 claims: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 34-35. *No authorship, i. (1987). Workers' compensation in Ohio and Kansas: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 115. *No authorship, i. (2007). Part 3: Psychosocial case studies. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Novack, T. A. (1987). Update on Social Security disability determination for the mentally impaired: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 18(3) Jun 1987, 265-268. *Okpaku, S. O. (1988). The psychiatrist and the Social Security Disability Insurance and Supplemental Security Income programs: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 39(8) Aug 1988, 879-883. *Okpaku, S. O., Anderson, K. H., Sibulkin, A. E., & Butler, J. S. (1997). The effectiveness of a multidisciplinary case management intervention on the employment of SSDI applicants and beneficiaries: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(3) Jan 1997, 34-41. *Okpaku, S. O., Sibulkin, A. E., & Schenzler, C. (1994). Disability determinations for adults with mental disorders: Social security administration vs independent judgments: American Journal of Public Health Vol 84(11) Nov 1994, 1791-1795. *Overs, R. P. (1965). Vocational appraisal and disability evaluation: Archives of Environmental Health 11 1965, 841-845. *Pace, H. R., Oliva, J. J., & O'Connor, R. J. (1986). Disability evaluation: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 86(11) Nov 1986, 584-586. *Perret-Catipovic, M., & Cedraschi, C. (1993). Psychological evaluation of a somatic disorder: The contribution of projective techniques: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 47(415) Mar-Jun 1993-1994, 323-331. *Pincus, H. A., Kennedy, C., Simmens, S. J., Goldman, H. H., & et al. (1991). Determining disability due to mental impairment: APA's evaluation of Social Security Administration guidelines: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(8) Aug 1991, 1037-1043. *Platz, W. E., & Oberlaender, F. A. (1995). On the problems of expert opinion on Holocaust survivors submitted to the compensation authorities in Germany: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Sum 1995, 305-321. *Puente, A. E. (1987). Social Security disability and clinical neuropsychological assessment: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 1(4) Nov 1987, 353-363. *Puente, A. E. (1990). Evaluation of organic syndromes for Social Security disability: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 8(2) 1990, 115-127. *Reich, J., & Thompson, W. D. (1987). Comparison of psychiatric diagnoses in three populations: Hillside Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 9(1) Spr-Sum 1987, 36-46. *Reisine, S. T., & Fifield, J. (1988). Defining disability for women and the problem of unpaid work: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 12(4) Dec 1988, 401-415. *Reneman, M. F., Jorritsma, W., Dijkstra, S. J., & Dijkstra, P. U. (2003). Relationship Between Kinesiophobia and Performance in a Functional Capacity Evaluation: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(4) Dec 2003, 277-285. *Reneman, M. F., Jorritsma, W., Schellekens, J. M. H., & Goeken, L. N. H. (2002). Concurrent validity of questionnaire and performance-based disability measurements in patients with chronic nonspecific low back pain: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) Sep 2002, 119-129. *Retzlaff, P., & Cicerello, A. (1995). Compensation and pension evaluations: Psychotic, neurotic, and post-traumatic stress disorder Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory II profiles: Military Medicine Vol 160(10) Oct 1995, 493-496. *Rimmerman, A., Cozin-Disegni, L., & Griffel, A. (2003). Applying for General Disability Benefits Among Members with Disabilities in the Changing Kibbutz: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 14(3) Win 2003, 148-153. *Ritchie, E. C., Morse, J. H., & Brewer, P. G. (1996). Surviving the "air evac": Medical and logistical issues of evacuating psychiatric patients by air from Korea to the United States: Military Medicine Vol 161(5) May 1996, 298-302. *Robinson, J. P. (2001). Disability evaluation in painful conditions. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Rogers, J. B. (2001). Variation in vocational expert testimony in social security disability hearings: The impact of expert training and experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rogers, J. C., Gwinn, S. M. G., & Holm, M. B. (2001). Comparing activities of daily living assessment instruments: FIM, MDS, OASIS, MDS-PAC: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 18(3) 2001, 1-25. *Rohling, M. L., Binder, L. M., & Langhinrichsen-Rohling, J. (1995). Money matters: A meta-analytic review of the association between financial compensation and the experience and treatment of chronic pain: Health Psychology Vol 14(6) Nov 1995, 537-547. *Rosenheck, R., Frisman, L., & Kasprow, W. (1999). Improving access to disability benefits among homeless persons with mental illness: An agency-specific approach to services integration: American Journal of Public Health Vol 89(4) Apr 1999, 524-528. *Rosenheck, R., Frisman, L., & Sindelar, J. (1995). Disability compensation and work among veterans with psychiatric and nonpsychiatric impairments: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(4) Apr 1995, 359-365. *Ross, K. B., & Wertz, R. T. (1999). Comparison of impairment and disability measures for assessing severity of, and improvement in, aphasia: Aphasiology Vol 13(2) Feb 1999, 113-124. *Rucker, K. S., & Metzler, H. M. (1995). Predicting subsequent employment status of SSA disability applicants with chronic pain: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 11(1) Mar 1995, 22-35. *Sagduyu, A., & Ozel, S. (2000). Psychiatric problems and disability in renal transplant candidates: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 11(2) Sum 2000, 103-112. *Samuel, R. Z., & Mittenberg, W. (2005). Determination of Malingering in Disability Evaluations: Primary Psychiatry Vol 12(12) Dec 2005, 60-68. *Sandqvist, J. L., & Henriksson, C. M. (2004). Work functioning: A conceptual framework: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(2) 2004, 147-157. *Sandweg, R. (1988). Psychoanalytic assessment in the social-welfare system: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 33(4) Jul 1988, 200-207. *Sayer, N. A., Spoont, M., & Nelson, D. B. (2004). Disability Compensation for PTSD and Use of VA Mental Health Care: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(5) May 2004, 589-589. *Sayer, N. A., Spoont, M., Nelson, D. B., & Nugent, S. (2004). Development and Psychometric Properties of the Disability Application Appraisal Inventory: Psychological Assessment Vol 16(2) Jun 2004, 192-196. *Sayer, N. A., & Thuras, P. (2002). The influence of patients' compensation-seeking status on the perceptions of Veterans Affairs clinicians: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(2) Feb 2002, 210-212. *Schepers, V. P. M., Ketelaar, M., Van De Port, I. G. L., Visser-Meily, J. M. A., & Lindeman, E. (2007). Comparing contents of functional outcome measures in stroke rehabilitation using the International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 221-230. *Schultz, M. K. (1997). WISC-III and WJ-R tests of achievement: Concurrent validity and learning disability identification: The Journal of Special Education Vol 31(3) Fal 1997, 377-386. *Seitz, F. C. (1995). A Social Security Examination Form. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Serpell, R. (1988). Childhood disability in the sociocultural context: Assessment and information needs for effective services. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Smith, B., & O'Flynn, D. (2000). The use of qualitative strategies in participant and emancipatory research to evaluate disability service organizations: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 2000, 515-526. *Smith, D. W. (2006). Independent Medical/Psychological Examinations: The Forensic Examiner Vol 15(2) Sum 2006, 4-5. *Soliman, E. (2008). The repeatable battery assessment of neuropsychological status (RBANS), trail making A, B, and L, and Wechsler Test of Adult Reading among individuals with mild and moderate intellectual disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stark, J. A., Bredar, M., & Goldsbury, T. L. (1989). Injured and ill workers: Interface between industry, insurance, and government. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Stewart, W. F. (2002). The role of disability assessment in migraine management: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 14(SupplC) Jun 2002, 13-17. *Steyn, B. J., Schneider, J., & McArdle, P. (2002). The role of Disability Living Allowance in the management of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 28(6) Nov 2002, 523-527. *Sussman, N. (2005). Dealing With Uncertainty: Primary Psychiatry Vol 12(12) Dec 2005, 12. *Szubert, Z., & Sobala, W. (2002). Health reasons for firefighters to leave their job: Medycyna Pracy Vol 53(4) 2002, 291-298. *Szubert, Z., & Sobala, W. (2003). Temporary work disability in occupational groups at risk of vibration syndrome: Medycyna Pracy Vol 54(4) 2003, 327-334. *Tate, D. G., Habeck, R. V., & Galvin, D. E. (1986). Disability management: Origins, concepts and principles for practice: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(3) Fal 1986, 5-12. *Telezhenko, E., & Bergsten, C. (2005). Influence of floor type on the locomotion of dairy cows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(3-4) Sep 2005, 183-197. *Tesio, L., Granger, C. V., & Fiedler, R. C. (1997). A unidimensional pain/disability measure for low-back pain syndromes: Pain Vol 69(3) Feb 1997, 269-278. *Thara, R., Rajkumar, S., & Valecha, V. (1988). The Schedule for Assessment of Psychiatric Disability: A modification of the DAS-II: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 30(1) Jan 1988, 47-53. *Thomas, S. W. (1997). Three roles of the vocational evaluator: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 30(1) Spr 1997, 9-12. *Timmons, L. A., Lanyon, R. I., Almer, E. R., & Curran, P. J. (1993). Development and validation of Sentence Completion Test indices of malingering during examination for disability: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 11(3) 1993, 23-38. *Tsushima, W. T., Foote, R., Merrill, T. S., & Lehrke, S. A. (1996). How independent are independent psychological examinations? A workers' compensation dilemma: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 27(6) Dec 1996, 626-628. *Turco, R. N. (1991). Factitious disorders and the industrial accident system: Winning and losing through deception: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 35(1) Spr 1991, 35-44. *Turk, D. C., Rudy, T. E., & Stieg, R. L. (1988). The disability determination dilemma: Toward a multiaxial solution: Pain Vol 34(3) Sep 1988, 217-229. *Uglesic, B., & Bradaric, I. (1988). Alcoholism as a factor of working disability: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 16(1) Apr 1988, 79-84. *Uslan, D. (1997). Perspectives on CFS and impairment: Proposed guidelines for disability determination: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 3(4) 1997, 75-85. *Vagnini, V. L., Sollman, M. J., Berry, D. T. R., Granacher, R. P., Clark, J. A., Burton, R., et al. (2006). Known-groups cross-validation of the letter memory test in a compensation-seeking mixed neurologic sample: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 20(2) Jun 2006, 289-304. *van Balen, H. G. G., Mulder, T., & Keyser, A. (1996). Towards a disability-oriented epidemiology of traumatic brain injury: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 18(4) Apr 1996, 181-190. *Vasudevan, S. V. (1989). Clinical perspectives on the relationship between pain and disability: Neurologic Clinics Vol 7(2) May 1989, 429-439. *Verma, S. K. (1998). A proposed model for assessment of mental disability: Journal of Projective Psychology & Mental Health Vol 5(2) Jul 1998, 131-135. *Wall, B. W., & Appelbaum, K. L. (1998). Disabled doctors: The insurance industry seeks a second opinion: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 26(1) 1998, 7-19. *Washington, C. Y. (1996). An investigation of the job roles of work disability evaluating professionals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wassenberg-Severijnen, J. E., Custers, J. W. H., Hox, J. J., Vermeer, A., & Helders, P. J. M. (2003). Reliability of the Dutch Pediatrie Evaluation of Disability Inventory (PEDI): Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 17(4) Jul 2003, 457-462. *Watkins, K. E., & Podus, D. (2000). The impact of terminating disability benefits for substance abusers on substance use and treatment participation: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(11) Nov 2000, 1371-1372, 1381. *Watkins, K. E., Wells, K. B., & McLellan, A. T. (1999). Termination of Social Security benefits among Los Angeles recipients disabled by substance abuse: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(7) Jul 1999, 914-918. *Whyman, A. D., & Underwood, R. J. (1991). The psychiatric examination in workers' compensation: Psychiatric Annals Vol 21(1) Jan 1991, 36-52. *Williams, C. D. (2006). Psychiatric Disability Assessments: Psychiatric Annals Vol 36(11) Nov 2006, 774-783. *Williams, R. W., & Carlin, M. (1999). Malingering on the WAIS--R among disability claimants and applicants for vocational assistance: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 17(1) 1999, 35-45. *Wolfe, F. (1993). Disability and the dimensions of distress in fibromyalgia: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 1(2) 1993, 65-87. *Woods, S. P., Conover, E., Weinborn, M., Rippeth, J. D., Brill, R. M., Heaton, R. K., et al. (2003). Base Rate of Hiscock Digit Memory Test Failure in HIV-Associated Neurocognitive Disorders: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 17(3) Aug 2003, 383-389. *Wyss, F. E. (1990). Disability on psychiatric grounds: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 141(2) 1990, 163-181. *Yanez, Y. T., Fremouw, W., Tennant, J., Strunk, J., & Coker, K. (2006). Effects of severe depression on TOMM performance among disability-seeking outpatients: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 21(2) Feb 2006, 161-165. *Zigun, J. R. (1991). Technical considerations regarding requests for disability documentation in the context of psychotherapy: Psychiatric Annals Vol 21(2) Feb 1991, 112, 115-118. Category:Disability Category:Insurance